Blurred Lines
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita rumit tentang hubungan Yunho, Changmin (TVXQ), BoA. Ketika seseorang bisa begitu mempengaruhi hidup orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

Karena ini fic saia persembahkan khusus untuk **noonanya mimin** sebagai hadiah ultah, maka saia tidak memberikan keterangan apapun untuk fic ini. Pastinya, di dalam tidak mengandung unsur rated. Pastinya, ini tentang Yunho, Changmin dan Boa. Pastinya, saia yang nulis *_halah_*

Sebenarnya ini one-shoot tapi karena panjang sekali saia pecah beberapa chapter agar yang baca juga bisa bernafas. Jadi kalau mau komen silahkan di chapter terakhir saja. Eh, tiap chapter juga gapapa lho XD

Selamat membaca! _*kabur*_

.

.

.

**Blurred Lines**

**...**

_I am standing here in the same place_

_But you grow faint and i can't see you_

_i don't even know my way back_

_so come here, hurry and save me_

_(BoA, Disturbance)_

_**...**_

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Sudahlah. Kita ini sama saja."

"Iya…menyedihkan."

Changmin dan Yunho kemudian tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan mereka sendiri.

Mereka memang makhluk yang menyedihkan dan sepertinya tak akan berubah.

Tak akan pernah bisa saling melepaskan.

**...**

_I was thinking about you, what a fool i was_

_Even though you are right in front of me, or far away, my heart is always with you_

_should be it correct to keep it to myself?_

_Everyone has their own place_

_I Know_

_(Tohoshinki, I Know)_

_**...**_

.

.

.

.

"Min aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

Changmin yang tadi sibuk membaca komik kini mulai memandang serius ke arah Yunho yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Yunho meraih tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya ringan.

"Aku sudah punya pacar," ucap Yunho hati-hati yang disambut Changmin dengan cerah.

"Itu bagus seka…"

"Tapi dia laki-laki."

Alis Changmin yang tadi terangkat karena gembira masih tetap pada posisinya, hanya saja kali ini matanya membulat terkejut. Tidak tahu harus merasa apa dan bagaimana. Yunho sudah menduganya tapi lega Changmin tak menarik tangannya dari genggamannya.

"Aku tahu seharusnya berbasa-basi dulu seperti biasanya," Yunho tahu ucapannya ini tidak akan membuat Changmin mengubah ekspresinya. Changmin memandang tepat ke dalam mata Yunho namun tatapannya kosong. "Maaf membuatmu kaget begini."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu langsung dariku, bukan dari orang lain karena itu tidak adil untukmu Min," lanjut Yunho tenang. "Bagaimanapun kamu orang yang paling penting bagiku."

Changmin akhirnya mengedipkan matanya."Sejak kapan hyung?"

Sebenarnya Changmin merasa responnya ini tidak sensitif tapi sudah terlanjur. Otak dan hatinya memang sering tak sinkron saat berurusan dengan refleks.

"Baru saja, seminggu lalu."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sejak kapan kamu suka laki-laki hyung?"

Changmin tak ingin melontarkan kata "gay" karena itu terlalu tendensius. Hatinya juga lebih sakit jika mendengar itu. Rasanya seperti tidak adil saja. Sungguh dia tak membenci tapi hanya sekedar tidak bisa berpikir. Untung Yunho masih tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku tertarik dengan perempuan dan laki-laki. Aku tidak ingat kapannya. Kamu keberatan?"

"Tidak," Changmin refleks langsung menyahut dan menggenggam tangan itu. Dia bersyukur kali ini refleksnya benar. "Bagaimanapun hyung tetap terbaik untukku."

Yunho langsung menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali menunjukkan sinarnya. "Aigoo...aku benar-benar nervous tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari memikirkan bagaimana mengatakan ini padamu."

Changmin tersenyum melihat hyung-nya itu. "Tapi..." ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat badan Yunho kembali waspada. "Jangan pertemukan aku dulu dengan pacarmu itu."

"Aku bukannya tidak setuju. Aku hanya belum siap saat ini," Changmin berhati-hati menata kalimatnya. "Tapi aku janji akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti. Ya, _you know_ lah..."

Yunho menunjukkan senyum mata bulan sabitnya itu. Dia memaklumi dan sudah sangat tahu Changmin seperti apa. Lagipula dia sudah menduga akan terjadi hal ini. Jadi tentu saja dia tidak keberatan.

"_I know_. Kamu menerima ini saja aku sudah senang. Tak usah memaksakan diri, aku mengerti kok."

Changmin tersenyum hingga matanya asimetris, dia benar-benar lega bisa mengatakan ini. Sungguh tak masalah abangnya itu menyukai siapa, yang penting orang itu baik dan membuatnya bahagia. Kebahagiaan Yunho adalah nomor satu untuknya hingga kapanpun.

"Dia selebriti?" Changmin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa terlalu formal ini.

"Oh dia...bukan. Orang biasa, kenalan temanku."

"Oh...baguslah. Berhati-hatilah hyung."

"Tentu saja. Aku minta bantuanmu juga."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti membantumu."

Keheningan canggung kembali menyergap Changmin yang sudah mulai membuka-buka komiknya. Mulai mengalihkan perhatian. Yunho melirik sekilas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Namanya..."

"Tidak usah," Changmin dengan cepat memotong kalimat Yunho. "Tolong jangan beritahu aku namanya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita sebut saja dengan 'dia'?"

Changmin tahu ini tidak sopan -karena bagaimanapun orang itu punya nama- tapi dia benar-benar belum selesai syok. Untung Yunho sangat memahaminya dan tampak tidak tersinggung. _Maafkan aku hyung._

"Baiklah," ucap Yunho pelan dengan raut wajah yang berganti menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf hyung."

"Iya, baiklah." Yunho merasa terjebak suasana canggung karena Changmin terlihat masih nge-blank. Dia ingin menghibur namun tak tahu harus bilang apa dan akhirnya hanya meneguk isi kaleng bir dingin di meja yang kemudian diikuti Changmin masih dalam diam.

"Kalau kamu merasa tidak nyaman denganku..."

"Hyung! Jangan berlebihan," potong Changmin tak sengaja agak berteriak yang membuat Yunho kaget. "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak sebelum puber dan kita melewati masa itu bersama, sekamar, dan bahkan kita masih saja bersama melalui neraka kemarin jadi aku juga tidak ingin ada yang berubah. Aku baik-baik saja dan kamu juga akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja hyung."

Changmin mengakhiri racauan panjang itu seperti baru saja menyelesaikan marathon. Yunho langsung memeluk Changmin seperti biasanya, erat dan hangat. "Terima kasih."

Changmin tersenyum membalas namun ia tidak tahu apakah itu yang seperti biasanya.

_Sungguh hyung…maafkan aku._

_._

_._

.

Seperti kata Changmin. Tak ada yang berubah dari hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Mereka masih satu apartemen dengan memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri. Mereka masih sering bertengkar hanya karena sepatu berserakan di depan pintu atau memakai odol dengan serampangan. Mereka juga terkadang mendadak hening karena banyaknya kegiatan terpisah berhubung TVXQ masih vakum. Masih seperti itu-itu saja.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka masih agak kaku karena mendadak ditinggal berdua untuk hidup bersama selama 24 jam padahal biasanya selalu ramai berlima. Bukan karena mereka tidak pernah akrab dari dulu, tapi situasi sekarang tegang karena urusan lawsuit yang rumit dan banyaknya rumor di media dan kalangan fans. Semuanya kacau balau, entah siapa yang bisa dipercaya dan siapa yang lawan. Setidaknya suasana kacau itu membuat Changmin dan Yunho "terpaksa" saling mengandalkan dan percaya.

Tahu-tahu saja sudah berlalu setahun dari masa suram perpecahan itu.

Berarti setahun juga masa saling beradaptasi.

Tahu-tahu saja Yunho sudah punya pacar lagi. Pria pula. Rasanya aneh bagi Changmin yang tak pernah menaruh curiga pada orientasi seks hyung-nya itu. Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba ada nama pria lain yang menyusup ke kehidupan mereka.

Cemburu?

Mungkin.

Toh, Changmin hanya bisa mengalah dari tuntutan rasa aneh di dadanya itu jika melihat mood ceria Yunho saban pagi. Jika mengingat setahun kemarin rasanya itu lebih penting dari egonya sendiri. Changmin tak mau mengulang hari-hari dimana Yunho begitu temperamental dan moody-an. Tak akan bisa kalian bayangkan betapa lelahnya masa-masa itu.

Kalau sekarang orang yang menyembuhkan luka itu bukan Changmin maka ya dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima kan? Harusnya sih berterima kasih tapi rasanya Changmin belum rela melakukannya. Salahkan Changmin yang selalu merasa dirinya laki-laki nomor satu dalam hidup Yunho, padahal tak pernah ada yang menjanjikan. Begini lah kalau terlalu percaya diri.

….dan Yunho tahu itu.

Yunho sendiri semakin berhati-hati bersikap terhadap Changmin. Dia tetaplah dia yang seperti biasanya, bedanya hanya eksistensi pacarnya itu tidak ada di dalam ruang hidupnya bersama Changmin. Pengakuan itu seperti mimpi, tidak pernah terjadi. Semua obrolan di telepon dengan pria itu selalu dilakukan di dalam kamar. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mengungkit eksistensinya agar Changmin tetap nyaman bersamanya.

Changmin tetap nomor satu baginya dan tak ingin mengubahnya.

_Seharusnya tidak berubah kan?_

Changmin merasa dia gampang uring-uringan jika melihat wajah Yunho sejak pengakuan itu. Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi dan membuatnya frustasi karena merasa bersalah. Itu rasanya seperti ada jalan tol yang lebih singkat namun kamu lebih memilih lewat jalan kecil dan berakhir kena macet. Akhirnya jengkel sendiri. Teman-temannya bilang sikapnya itu aneh, membuat masalah simpel menjadi rumit lalu akhirnya sakit kepala sendiri. Bahkan Boa juga hampir menyerah menyuruhnya untuk lebih santai.

Boa.

Jika Yunho memiliki seseorang yang spesial maka Changmin sebenarnya juga dan itu adalah Boa.

Tidak ada yang tahu selain penghuni kantor SM dan gengnya Changmin kalau mereka itu berpacaran. Tapi memang padatnya jadwal dan kerusuhan lawsuit membuat hubungan mereka on-off selama dua tahun. Hubungan itu tak terendus karena mereka lebih sering berkencan di Jepang. Tidak jarang Changmin memilih menginap di apartemen Boa daripada menemani empat hyung-nya saat tinggal di Jepang.

Lalu kini Changmin tak terima ketika Yunho menginap di tempat pacarnya.

_Changmin benar-benar ingin menendang perasaan itu ke jurang._

Saat ini Changmin dan Yunho dalam masa penyesuaian paling krusial dalam sejarah mereka berhubungan selama bertahun-tahun. Karena TVXQ akan _comeback_ dan hanya berdua. Banyak sekali pe-er yang harus dikerjakan dan untunglah itu mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari segala macam urusan kehidupan pribadi dirinya dan Yunho. Tapi mereka jadi lebih sering bertengkar karena urusan pekerjaan. Hasilnya mereka semakin malas berinteraksi saat berada di apartemen. Changmin lebih memilih bergaul dengan Kyu-Line dan menelepon Boa untuk bercerita.

Changmin terlalu banyak mengeluhkan Yunho pada Boa karena dia tahu mereka berdua berteman baik.

"Yunho bilang padaku kamu membuatnya bingung."

"Bingung apanya?" Changmin masih memindah-mindah channel TV di apartemen Boa. Ya, sedang melarikan diri dari satu orang itu.

"Dia bilang kamu bersikap dingin."

"Aku biasa saja. Dia saja yang terlalu sensitif."

"Min-ah…kalau dia memang terlalu sensitif ya kamu mengalah."

"Aku ini sudah mengalah noona."

Alis Boa berjengit mendengar panggilan "noona". Berarti memang ada yang tidak beres. "Kalian tinggal berdua…"

"Karena itu kamu berada di sini kan?" Changmin memotong kalimat Boa sambil memandanginya tajam. "Selalu butuh orang ketiga untuk sekedar menyampaikan pesan diantara dua orang itu. Konyol kan? Tapi itu terjadi pada kami," Changmin menyeringai garing. Ironis.

_Changmin bertaruh saat ini Boa membantin, "Dua pria dewasa bertengkar itu persis anak kecil kalau berkelahi."_

Boa menghela nafasnya panjang. Changmin jelas tidak menyukai ide niatnya menyatukan dia dengan hyung-nya. Sikap seperti itu yang membuatnya dulu tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan pria ini. Tidak sensitif dan merasa orang lain yang berlebihan

"SM Town tinggal seminggu lagi dan kalian tidak ada setengah tahun lagi comeback. Kalian harus kompak, jadi satu tim, jadi partner. Jadi ya beradaptasi dan berbicaralah."

"Noona…saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri dan itu bukan berarti bertengkar dengannya. Pekerjaan kami beres, latihan lancar tapi memang kami sedang tidak punya pembicaraan pribadi. Pasangan manapun pernah berada di level ini kan."

"Kalau begitu bilang padanya," Boa membuat intonasinya tegas. "Kalau kamu tidak bilang, Yunho tidak akan tahu. Dia bingung karena kamu diam."

Changmin terdiam mendengar kalimat itu dan berpikir, _bukankah Yunho sangat memahami dia tanpa perlu berkata apapun?_ Boa pun menatap sedih pada Changmin. "Kamu tidak tahu kan apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang?"

"Yunho berpikir kamu kecewa dengan orientasinya. Karena dia tahu kamu memandangnya sebagai panutan," ucapan Boa itu telak meruntuhkan tembok Changmin.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu." Changmin juga tidak yakin saat mengatakannya. Sebenarnya dia cukup sadar sudah bersikap terlalu dingin dan kejadiannya yang tepat setelah pengakuan membuat itu terkesan sebagai biang kerok.

"Nanti begitu kamu pulang langsung jelaskan padanya."

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Boa menyilangkan tangannya di dada ketika beranjak berdiri di depang Changmin yang duduk. "Oke aku akan telpon Yunho untuk menjemputmu," Boa langsung menyambar ponselnya.

"Jangan!" Changmin langsung berusaha merebut ponsel itu tapi Boa selalu punya cara menghindar karena sudah hapal kebiasaan itu. "Oke noona, aku janji…aku akan pulang."

Boa tersenyum puas tapi tetap mengamankan ponselnya di kantong. "Min…berhentilah memanggilku noona, Itu membuatku ngeri."

Changmin menyeringai jahil. "Kenapa? Kamu kan _memang_ noona-ku."

"Itu memberiku semacam firasat buruk saja. Panggil nama saja seperti biasanya."

"Tapi kan kita 'sudah tidak seperti biasanya'," Changmin kini berhasil membalik keadaan dengan membuat Boa salah tingkah. Apalagi mereka hanya berduaan begini dan hari sudah malam.

"Sialan kau!" rutuk Boa berbalik ingin meninggalkan Changmin untuk meredakan wajahnya yang memanas. Namun tangan Changmin langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat dan memerangkap pinggang Boa dengan tangannya yang panjang.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita kembali jadi 'seperti biasanya' lagi?"

"Hmm…" Boa memasang wajah berpikir sambil memainkan kerah t-shirt yang dikenakan Changmin. "Jangan lupa pulang."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, kami kan belum bercerai."


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku dan Boa balikan lagi."

"Oh, itu bagus sekali! Aku berharap kalian bisa lanjut terus."

"_Gomawoyo_."

Jujur, Changmin senang Yunho mendukung ini tapi toh ternyata itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi hubungan mereka ketika SM Town digelar dan setelahnya. Tingginya tekanan untuk menyanyi pertama kali di depan publik pasca lawsuit benar-benar membuat semua serba sensitif. Akhirnya mereka memilih diam saja daripada salah bicara. Hanya kalimat dukungan yang keluar ketika berbicara.

Boa sudah tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi karena juga sibuk menyiapkan comeback.

Changmin pun makin gila-gilaan berlatih setelah manajemen memutuskan tanggal rilis "Keep Your Head Down". Dia latihan dance lebih lama dari Yunho dan menambah jam latihan vocal yang ditolak oleh pelatihnya sendiri. Manajernya pun sudah kehabisan kosa kata untuk menyuruhnya istirahat.

Yunho sendiri akhirnya tidak tahan setelah mendengar raungan Changmin yang terjatuh saat latihan dance. Pergelangan tangannya terkilir padahal dalam hitungan hari mereka harus syuting MV. Yunho memandang sedih tangan Changmin yang dibalut perban untuk otot terkilir itu.

"_Mianhe_…hyung."

"Kalau kamu minta maaf karena besok kita syuting dan tanganmu masih sakit maka lupakan saja. Aku tidak peduli itu. Kecuali kamu minta maaf karena membuatku khawatir."

Changmin benar-benar kaget Yunho berkata seperti itu padanya. Sejauh itukah dia bersikap cuek? Seegois itukah? Dia terlalu fokus pada comeback ini sehingga tak memikirkan apapun soal Yunho.

"Hyung…aku janji segera sembuh."

Yunho tersenyum puas. Itu artinya Changmin meminta maaf padanya.

Changmin lupa Yunho adalah leader. Meski mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan posisi leader dan maknae tapi tentunya itu tidak bisa langsung hilang dalam sekejab. Inilah seni beradaptasi. Inilah seni mengatasi _post-power syndrome_ dengan cara mereka.

_Kini semuanya menjadi serba 'cara mereka'._

Sejak kejadian terkilir itu Changmin memenuhi janjinya untuk meredam antusiasme berlebihan. Dia lebih santai dan membiarkan Yunho menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia benar-benar pulang bersama Yunho hingga masuk kamar untuk tidur, bukannya sembunyi-sembunyi balik ke studio lagi.

Akhirnya hubungan Yunho dan Changmin semakin membaik yang tentu saja membuat comeback berjalan lancar.

Meski sudah kembali normal namun "Keep Your Head Down" tetap membuat mereka nyaris tewas. Dance yang intens, lagu dengan kesulitan baru dan cuaca sangat dingin membuat mereka kena flu bergilir. Ketika sudah pulang yang tersisa hanya dua pria beranjak dewasa yang menggelepar di kamar masing-masing, lalu berakhir tidak bisa tidur dan saling menjajah kasur satunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku tidur di sini? Tidur sendirian membuat kasurku seperti es," ratap Changmin sambil mengetatkan selimutnya. Barusan ia baca berita kalau tahun ini jadi musim dingin paling parah. Jendela rumah tak ubahnya pintu freezer yang dipenuhi bunga es. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia merasa seperti daging beku berjalan.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga kedinginan. Sepertinya kita perlu tidur bersama hingga cuaca membaik," Yunho menambahkan selimut untuk dirinya dan Changmin yang sudah rebahan dalam posisi berhadapan.

Kamar Yunho itu sekarang berselimutkan cahaya kuning temaram dari lampu meja nakas agar memberikan kesan hangat. Pantulan cahaya lampunya memahat wajah mereka yang tanpa makeup. Lalu tiba-tiba Changmin cekikikan yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan alis.

"Apa?"

"Kita ini tidak bisa bertatapan di atas panggung tapi tidak apa-apa kalau begini. Yang aneh siapa?"

Yunho lalu tertawa keras dan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum senang. _Hangat._

"Kamu tahu hyung? Aku teringat saat melewatkan musim dingin pertama di dorm. Kangen setengah mati dengan rumah dan kamu mengejekku habis-habisan. Saat-saat kamu masih mem-_bully_-ku~"

"Yah! Aku tidak mem-_bully_! Itu tes mental namanya. Mana mungkin aku mem-_bully_ anggotaku sendiri."

"_Arasso_…Aku tahu kamu diam-diam memelukku kan kalau udara dingin banget."

Changmin menyadari wajah Yunho tiba-tiba menjadi merah dan tertawa malu. "Itu refleks. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita saling menguntungkan kok," kenang Changmin sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. "Saat itu kita juga hanya berdua begini kan? Aku tidak pulang karena ingin latihan intensif demi balas dendam telah kamu remehkan. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak pulang saat itu?"

"Aku menemanimu. Leader kan harus memastikan semua anggotanya baik-baik saja."

Changmin diam cukup lama hingga Yunho sadar dipandangi dengan aneh. "Pasti sekarang kamu berharap aku memujimu keren kan?"

"Maaf hyung, tapi bagiku itu konyol."

Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi hingga berguling-guling ke kanan kiri menabraki Changmin di sebelahnya. Lalu akhirnya mereka sibuk saling menendang hingga Yunho terjatuh dari ranjang. Bunyi gedebuknya keras sekali hingga Changmin curiga berat badan Yunho sebenarnya.

Tawa Changmin dan Yunho itu memenuhi ruangan hingga membuat badan mereka hangat. Tawa untuk apa, mereka juga sudah lupa.

"King of K-Pop macam apa kita ini? Berantakan sekali….ckckck." ucap Changmin sok prihatin melihat Yunho susah payah naik kembali ke kasur dan langsung meringkuk di dalam selimut. "Seharusnya aku merekammu dan menyebarkannya di internet."

"Ibuku bilang…kalau di rumah aku harus jadi anak laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho," jawab Yunho sambil nyengir. Matanya yang berbentuk almond itu bersinar kekanakan dibalik poninya yang acak-acakan. Changmin ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu karena lucu tapi tetap tak punya nyali meski situasinya seperti ini.

"Anak yang menyebalkan sepertinya."

"Hei, aku anak yang manis."

Tiba-tiba hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua sudah terduduk menyandar di _headboard _ranjang dengan nafas yang perlahan kembali teratur.

"Berapa lama kita tidak seperti ini ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku saja lupa jadi itu artinya sudah lama sekali. Tak usah diingat."

"Hmm…" Yunho melirik memandangi Changmin yang sudah mulai terseret ke alam tidur.

Tapi Changmin tersentak membuka matanya ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Yunho tidak bilang apa-apa dan Changmin dengan santai menepuk-nepuk punggung itu. Tanpa sadar Changmin membenamkan hidungnya yang dingin di bahu Yunho yang terbalut sweater tebal. Saat ini pasti mereka seperti anak kucing yang saling bergelung mencari kehangatan.

"Ayo segera tidur, besok harus bangun pagi," kalimat Changmin mulai tidak terdengar jelas dan diakhiri dengan, "eh, nanti ya? ah entahlah~"

Tentu saja posisi Yunho tetap seperti itu hingga pagi dan Changmin bangun dengan keluhan dadanya sesak. _Tapi hatinya hangat._

.

.

.

Sejak itu semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Changmin sebenarnya juga tidak yakin "semula" itu yang bagaimana. Yang dia tahu hanya merasa hyung-nya selalu ada di sisinya kapanpun. Bahkan Changmin nyaris lupa eksistensi "dia" jika saja tidak iseng menanyakan cincin di jari kelingking Yunho ketika mereka pemotretan.

"Cincin baru? Dari mana?"

"Dari dia."

Changmin inginnya menyalahkan lagi refleksnya yang tiba-tiba hening dengan aura horror. "Cuma cincin hadiah biasa kok. _No big deal_."

Saat itu Changmin hanya menjawab "oh" tapi tahu-tahu besoknya sudah membeli sebuah gelang yang dia yakin akan diberikannya pada Yunho. Tapi pada akhirnya gelang itu berada di pergelangan tangan Boa. Changmin kesal tak menemukan alasan apapun untuk memberikan itu pada Yunho.

Lebih tepatnya, tak berani mencari alasan.

Tapi Changmin sudah merasa benda itu agak membawa kutukan. Kilauannya menyakitkan mata dan hatinya.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, mungkin naluri, Changmin belari sekencang-kencangnya untuk sampai di apartemen. Kurang dari satu jam lalu ia ditelepon oleh Yunho yang menyuruhnya segera pulang tanpa alasan jelas. Meski nada suaranya baik-baik saja, tapi perasaan Changmin merasa tak nyaman saja. Sesederhana apapun permintaan Yunho selalu membuat Changmin merasa itu sebuah panggilan 911 karena hyung-nya itu tidak gampang meminta sesuatu, apalagi menyuruhnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Changmin bahkan tak sempat mencopot sepatunya ketika masuk. Panik.

Hatinya terasa mengkerut ketika melihat Yunho dengan badan membentuk bola memeluk lututnya teronggok di sofa depan TV. "Ah…kamu sudah datang? Cepat sekali," matanya menatap sedih pada Changmin.

Dengan pelan Changmin mendekati Yunho yang langsung disambut uluran tangan, menuntunnya duduk berhadapan. Changmin mencium aroma alkohol yang kuat menguar dari tubuh itu. Mabuk karena sedang sedih sepertinya.

_Dia menangis?_

Changmin terkesiap saat tiba-tiba jari Yunho menyentuh wajahnya. Telunjuknya menelusuri hidung, bibir lalu turun ke tulang pipi dan memetakan seluruh wajah Changmin dalam diam. Hawanya jadi terasa tak nyaman, terlalu intens dan sedih. Meski tak fokus namun Changmin tahu mata itu menelusuri wajahnya dengan tatapan seperti ibu meninggalkan anaknya yang sakit karena terpaksa.

"Kamu ini memang tampan. Wajahmu sempurna," Yunho kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Changmin. "Dia bahkan mengakui ketampananmu dan aku bangga untuk itu. _Dongsaeng-ah…_ sangat memukau."

"Kamu itu tidak hanya tampan tapi juga baik dan sebenarnya lucu, jauh lebih humoris daripada aku. Cute. Tak ada yang buruk darimu. Walau mulutmu itu kadang keterlaluan," Yunho masih menceracau dengan tatapan kosong meski memandang jauh ke dalam mata Changmin. "Semuanya salahku karena terlalu sering memujimu."

Changmin masih diam saja menebak-nebak arah pembicaraan ini. Ia pasrah kini rambutnya dibelai dan diselipkan ke belakang telinga. Lembut dan manis meski dalam keadaan begini, tidak seperti Yunho biasanya saat mabuk. Berarti ini serius dan dirinya ada sangkut pautnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku disuruh memilih. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Aku mencintainya tapi aku juga tidak mungkin hidup tanpamu Min. Dia yang datang belakangan."

Changmin merasa kalimat itu seperti petir. Telak.

Jari Yunho masih memetakan wajah Changmin dengan gerakan tak pasti. "Tentu saja aku memilihmu Min."

Changmin hanya bisa menggigiti bibirnya, berusaha keras meredam emosinya.

_Berani-beraninya orang itu menyakiti Yunho hingga seperti ini. Berusaha menyingkirkanku pula! Seharusnya dia sadar posisinya. Sialan! Aku ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga!_

Tanpa sadar Changmin memegang tangan Yunho yang berada di pipinya dan menggenggamnya. Ia sudah tak peduli tiba-tiba mengecup lembut jari-jari yang membuatnya iri itu dan meraih tubuh Yunho untuk bersandar padanya. Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Changmin dan terus menceracau.

"Aku tidak butuh dia. Aku tidak butuh dia. Aku tidak butuh dia…"

Changmin menunggu dalam diam hingga Yunho tak sadarkan diri di bahunya. Setelah itu dengan hati-hati dia melingkarkan lengan Yunho di lehernya dan membopongnya seperti menggendong anak kecil saat masuk ke kamar. Meski kesulitan karena ukuran tubuh mereka sama tapi Changmin tak punya pilihan lain. Posisi itu pula yang membuat Changmin menimpa tubuh Yunho ketika merebahkannya.

Dalam tidurnya, Yunho menarik tangan Changmin untuk ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Changmin tersenyum getir. Yunho akhirnya menghabiskan malam dengan tidur bergelung memeluk lengan Changmin sambil terus menggumam tak jelas.

…

Saat itu juga Changmin tahu sakitnya menjadi duri di dalam daging.

…

Keesokan paginya tentu saja Changmin terbangun lebih dulu dan langsung membuat kopi kental untuk mereka berdua. Ada jadwal dalam 3 jam ke depan dan hangover bukan alasan menunda pekerjaan. Aroma kopi expresso dengan tubuh sudah segar sehabis mandi membuat Changmin bisa berpikir lebih jernih sekarang.

Changmin terus-terusan memandangi cairan hitam di dalam kopinya, tak memperhatikan Yunho yang sudah berlalu lalang sedari tadi.

"Hyung...aku akan pindah apartemen."

Ada jeda sebelum Yunho menjawab. "Lho kenapa? Apartemen kita masih baik-baik saja kan."

"Hyung...'aku'…bukan 'kita'."

"Sepertinya aku masih hangover," Yunho kembali cuek meminum kopinya.

"Aku akan pindah apartemen."

"Kalau mengetesku sudah sadar at…."

"Hyung!" kini Changmin menatap tajam ke arah Yunho yang terkesiap.

"Hyung! Aku sudah 23 tahun! Kapan kamu bisa menganggap serius pemikiranku? Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi hyung!" Changmin benar-benar frustasi hingga tanpa sadar volume suaranya naik.

"Kamu serius?" Yunho tak menutupi pertanyaannya yang menginterogasi. "Apa karena aku? Karena aku suka laki-laki?"

"Hyung berhentilah menyalahkan diri. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita sudah berusia 20-an dan sewajarnya punya privasi sendiri. Apa kata orang kalau kita masih tinggal bersama. Hanya berdua pula. Apalagi kamu dan aku sudah punya pacar. Pikirkanlah perasaan mereka."

"Aku yakin Boa tidak apa-apa. Kecuali kamu berencana tinggal bersamanya."

"_Anniyo. _Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," bantah Changmin tegas. "Memangnya kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan dia?"

Wajah Yunho semakin mengeras dan Changmin tahu dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. "Aku ngomong apa semalam?"

"Hyung..."

"Aku tahu semalam mabuk berat dan pasti aku ngomong aneh-aneh sehingga kamu berpikir seperti ini. Aku ngomong apa saja Min?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya hyung. Aku memang ingin membicarakannya sejak lama tapi belum sempat."

"Sekali lagi kamu bohong aku tidak segan-segan memukulmu," ancam Yunho yang Changmin tahu itu serius. Dia sudah pernah merasakan pukulan itu. "Sekali lagi Shim Changmin...tolong jawab jujur, apa saja yang kubicarakan semalam?"

Changmin sudah cukup tahu betapa keras kepalanya Yunho tapi tak menyangka bakal seperti ini ngototnya. "Kamu putus dengannya. Intinya begitu."

Changmin sengaja berbohong dan mengedit seluruh kejadian untuk melihat respon Yuhno. _Benar atau salah?_

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian tampak berpikir keras.

"Lalu?" Changmin akhirnya bertanya juga setelah hening cukup lama.

"Apanya?"

"Jung Yunho-shii! Kamu terus memaksaku menjawab dan hanya kamu respon begini?!"

"Karena...karena aku juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"..."

"Min..."

Kali ini ganti Changmin yang ingin menghajar Yunho. "Oke! Kita _deal_. Aku pindah."

Changmin meraih tasnya di sofa dan langsung keluar apartemen tanpa perlu mengatakan pamit. Lebih baik mengungsi saja daripada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Bantuan yang ditawarkannya pun malah berakhir pertengkaran seperti ini.

_Memang lebih baik kita berpisah dulu._


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

.

.

.

Pertengkaran itu lebih hebat dari yang Changmin duga.

Yunho mendiamkannya sangat lama, bahkan tidak berusaha menutupinya ketika tampil di publik dan membuat seluruh penjuru kantor mengendusnya juga. Changmin sebenarnya merasa serba salah tapi juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia pun tetap nekat pindah di tengah perang dingin ini dan tetap tidak bertegur sapa dari saat hari terakhirnya mengeluarkan barang ke apartemen baru.

Changmin semula berpikir dengan menyingkir maka segala macam hubungan rumit ini bisa _clear_. Kalau ada yang harus menyingkir tentu saja adalah dia. Changmin pun sangat rela melakukannya karena orang itu sudah terlalu berharga dalam hidupnya walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" Boa santai saja menanyakannya saat mereka berada di ruang tunggu, menunggu artis SM lainnya yang belum datang untuk premiere "I AM". Boa melihat Yunho memisahkan diri dengan berkumpul bersama gerombolanSuju sejak datang dan Changmin gentayangan tak jelas. Setelah hinggap di SHINee kini Changmin pindah tempat duduk mengganggu Boa.

Changmin diam saja membuka-buka majalah dari Jepang yang dibawa Boa, siapa tahu ada tas bagus yang bisa ia belikan untuk ibu atau adiknya. Boa menutupi halaman itu dengan tangannya. "Penonton sudah bosan melihat kalian bertengkar. Tidak ada skenario lain?"

"_I don't care noona._"

"_I do._"

Lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka hingga Changmin kembali bersuara ragu-ragu. "Noona…"

"Apa?"

"Hmm….tidak jadi," dengan teganya Changmin langsung kembali berkutat meneruskan baca majalah tanpa peduli Boa yang jadi penasaran.

Changmin sebenarnya ingin bertanya apakah Boa tahu nasib hubungan Yunho dengan pacarnya, tapi _feeling_-nya mengatakan tak usah tanya. Dia memang masih belum membicarakan hal pribadi sejak kejadian itu seminggu lalu.

_Sejujurnya sih belum siap mendengar jawaban itu_.

_Belum siap jika kenyataannya dia benar-benar menjadi duri dalam daging._

Boa sebenarnya masih ingin memaksa Changmin meneruskan kalimat itu tapi ia sudah diajak diskusi oleh manajernya. Ia melirik saat Changmin meninggalkannya dengan melewati begitu saja gerombolan Suju yang diantaranya ada Yunho heboh bercanda hboh dengan Sungmin.

_Lihat saja kalian nanti._

Boa kembali memperhatikan manajernya membicarakan single comeback-nya. "Aku bisa minta partner dance yang pertama dengan Yunho kan manajer-shii?"

.

.

.

"Tapi kita kan seperti Tom and Jerry. Kamu tinggi banget," cerocos Boa bareng Yunho di sebelahnya yang tertawa lepas. "Ini sehari sebelum comeback dan kami akan bekerja keras. Bye! Bye!"

Yunho dan Boa cekikikan seperti anak sekolah hingga selesai mengucapkannya ke arah kamera. Mereka memang sedang merekam self camera untuk comeback "Only One" di SBS. Yunho dipilih Boa sendiri untuk mendampinginya menari dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, latihan di ruang dance SM. Bonusnya, ada Changmin yang duduk memandangi mereka dan membantu memegangi kamera.

"Kamu tidak memegangnya dengan benar oppa," ucap Boa meneliti hasil rekaman yang membuat alis Yunho berjengit. "Sepertinya kita harus take lagi."

"Menurutku hasilnya sudah bagus," Changmin kini ikut memeriksa rekaman itu di sebelah Boa.

"Kamu memanggilnya oppa? Kenapa kamu tidak mau memanggilku oppa juga? Bahkan dia lebih muda darimu," protes Yunho berisik yang hanya dijawab tawa keras Boa. Meski diva tapi dia tidak menahan diri jika bersama orang-orang yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku ini 'oppa'-nya. Sudah terima saja kenyataan itu," Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang abang yang masih tidak terima dengan panggilan itu. "Hyung percayalah itu jauh lebih baik. Bisa pingsan kamu kalau tahu bagaimana dia memanggilku jika berdua."

"No! No~~ Aku tidak mau dengar. Diam kalian semua!"

Boa dan Changmin kompak tertawa makin keras melihat kepanikan Yunho. Orang yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga itu memang sering jadi sasaran bulan-bulanan Changmin dan Boa saat pergi bareng. Boa dan Changmin itu pasangan usil terutama kalau ada Yunho dalam jangkauan mereka. Orang-orang sendiri heran kenapa mereka berdua terlihat begitu normal saat bersama.

Boa kini mengetatkan tangannya di lengan Changmin yang tahu-tahu saja sudah duduk menempel. Yunho pun menatap mereka lembut ketika tawa itu sudah mereda.

"Aku senang kalian bersama lagi."

Kalimat sederhana itu mencubit hati Changmin meski Boa tersenyum membalas Yunho. "Aku juga senang melihat kalian bersama lagi."

Mendengar jawaban lugas Boa itu membuat Yunho dan Changmin menelan ludah, tiba-tiba tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan memandang kemana.

"Jangan bilang begini saja kalian jadi _awkward_," goda Boa yang dengan cepat disahut berbarengan oleh Changmin dan Yunho. "_Anniyo!_"

Boa tertawa puas dengan respon itu karena menandakan usahanya berhasil. Ia sengaja meminta Yunho jadi partner-nya sehingga otomatis sering berlatih dengannya. Selanjutnya urusan lebih gampang menyeret Changmin menemaninya latihan. Lalu _voila! _akur lagi deh mereka.

"Ayo latihan lagi!" Yunho langsung menarik tangan Boa yang pura-pura mengeluh. Changmin hanya tersenyum memandangi tingkah mereka yang seperti dua anak sekolah namun ketika musik mulai berbunyi mereka langsung menari dengan sangat profesional.

Changmin yakin tidak akan cemburu untuk apapun yang dilakukan Yunho pada Boa di belakangnya karena dia yakin mereka hanya teman. Dia melihat sendiri pertemanan itu sejak bergabung di grup, sejak Changmin belum menaruh hati pada Boa. Apalagi sekarang sudah jelas Yunho suka laki-laki jadi semakin tak masalah. Tadinya Yunho juga sudah minta ijin padanya untuk mencium Boa sungguhan saat nge-dance tapi malah dia sendiri yang membatalkannya.

"Karena pacarnya itu kamu Min. Kalau orang lain malah bakal kucium".

Itu alasan Yunho dan Changmin hanya tersenyum kecut, entah harus berterimakasih atau bagaimana.

Mungkin karena restu absolut dari Changmin itu maka comeback Boa berjalan sukses. Yunho sukses menampilkan keintiman dengan Boa yang membuatYunBoa-shipper semakin girang dan berharap mereka benar-benar jadi pasangan. Changmin hanya bisa diam tapi tidak terganggu oleh hal itu. Malah sering menggoda Yunho dengan "YunBoa" itu.

_Karena orang itu kamu Yunho. _

….

…

Cih, memang sudah sama persis.

.

.

.

Masa-masa yang indah.

Hingga di suatu malam.

Malam dimana Changmin untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup menyesal telah menuruti permintaan Yunho.

Changmin kini yakin kenapa sedari tadi dia merasa ogah-ogahan untuk menjemput Yunho. Biasanya semalam apapun dia tidak pernah keberatan untuk menjemput hyung-nya itu, bahkan ketika Yunho mabuk berat dan mengotori mobil dengan muntahannya. Malam ini Changmin tidak capek tapi entah kenapa sedang tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan Yunho.

_Feeling_ seorang Shim Changmin terhadap Jung Yunho selalu tepat.

Sekarang dia dapat jawabannya.

Dari kejauhan, namun dalam jangkauan mata, Changmin bisa melihat jelas Yunho. Tapi masalahnya ada seorang pria di sebelahnya. Tangan itu melingkar nyaman di pinggang Yunho. Mereka sedang mengobrol bersama beberapa orang lainnya, akrab dan riang. Jadi Changmin berusaha untuk terus berpikir bahwa pria itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak teman Yunho yang suka _skinship_. Walau sebenarnya ada keraguan besar dalam diri Changmin karena tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan kabar hubungan Yunho dengan pacarnya sejak entah berapa dekade lalu.

Tapi pertahanan Changmin runtuh melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yunho memandang pria di sampingnya itu yang sudah menggenggam tangannya. Tatapan mata dan senyum yang dia tahu pasti bermakna apa. Ekspresinya melebihi yang Yunho pernah berikan padanya.

Yunho memutar kepalanya dan melempar senyum pada Changmin ketika menemukan sosok itu di kejauhan. Dalam sepesekian detik Changmin langsung membalikkan badan ketika pria itu juga memutar badannya mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho.

_Damn!_

Changmin langsung melangkah pergi. Berjalan semakin cepat. Takut dikejar Yunho lalu dihentikan dan dikenalkan pada pria itu. Meski ini memalukan tapi Changmin harus mengakui bahwa dirinya tetap belum siap. _Maafkan aku hyung_.

Changmin hingga lupa cara bernafas ketika sampai di mobil dan semakin sesak melihat Yunho begitu bersinar menyapanya saat duduk di jok sebelahnya.

"Hyung kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada dia?!" tanpa sadar Changmin tidak menutupi kekesalannya. Keceriaan langsung hilang dari wajah Yunho.

"_Mianhe_. Dia seharusnya sudah pulang sebelum kamu datang tapi biasalah, kebablasan mengobrol," Yunho sebenarnya merasa aneh meminta maaf begini. Jujur dia sudah lelah "menghilangkan" eksistensi pacar sendiri pada orang yang paling dekat dengannya ini. Semakin hari dia semakin meragukan kejujuran Changmin dalam menerimanya apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu mestinya dia bisa mengantarmu kan."

Yunho langsung tersulut namun memilih hanya mengeluarkan nada ketus. "Kan ada kamu."

"Kamu punya dia tapi tetap mencariku, huh?"

"Karena kamu tidak mau bertemu dengannya!" Yunho sudah tak tahan lagi diperlakukan sebagai kriminal. "Kamu belum bilang mau bertemu dengannya dan aku menghargai itu. Lalu sekarang maumu apa?!"

Pantulan lampu jalan cukup jelas menunjukkan bahwa kalimat itu membuat Changmin semakin emosi. Tapi kemarahan yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Min..."

"_What?_!"

"_Calm down_."

"_Calm down for what? I'm okay_."

"Hentikan mobilnya. Kamu jelas tidak baik-baik saja," Yunho menatap Changmin sebagai leader yang harus dipatuhi. Biasanya dia menghindari bersikap seperti ini, tapi daripada mati di jalan. "Jangan sampai aku menghentikan paksa mobil ini."

Changmin tahu Yunho serius dan tanpa segan-segan akan melakukan tindakan nekat jika dia menolak patuh. Changmin menurut dengan menepikan mobil dan berpindah tempat duduk. Setelah itu Changmin terus membuang muka ke jendela sebelahnya. Yunho memutuskan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan karena tidak aman bertengkar di jalan begini.

"Lebih baik tak usah menjemputku lagi kalau seperti ini caranya."

Tanpa sadar Changmin mengenggam erat ujung jaketnya. Bayangan Yunho lebih menempel pada pria itu berkelebat lagi dan membuatnya merasa semakin tersisih.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung," ucap Changmin lirih sekali, bahkan tak terdengar di keheningan mobil yang gelap.

"Lalu apa?" Yunho bertanya sesantai mungkin tapi tetap waspada.

"Karena itu kamu hyung."

"Kamu bosan bersamaku?"

"Bukan itu," nada suara Changmin terdengar begitu lelah. "Hyung tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalau kamu tidak pernah mengatakannya bagaimana hyung bisa ngerti?" Yunho menepikan mobil mereka karena hal ini lebih penting daripada apapun. Changmin adalah dunianya saat ini. "Min-ah...jujurlah padaku."

Changmin memutar tubuhnya perlahan untuk memandang Yunho dan membuat nafasnya tercekat karena mata itu menatapnya sedih seperti anak yang kebingunan karena tersesat. "Bagiku kamu bukan orang lain hyung. Sama seperti…darah."

"Kamu menyukaiku? Lebih dari sekedar teman?" Yunho tak menyangka bisa sesantai ini bicara lugas mengenai topik sensitif. Untunglah orang itu adalah Changmin.

"Sayangnya tidak," Changmin menunduk yang Yunho yakin ada sorot mata menyesal di sana. "Seandainya begitu akan jauh lebih baik daripada aku terus-terusan merasa kamu milikku padahal nyatanya tidak."

"Hei…" Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin yang sudah menatapnya lagi. "Itu bukan hal yang perlu membuatmu merasa bersalah. Kamu tetap ada di urutan pertama."

…..

….

"Aku egois ya?"

….

Senyum getir Changmin itu membuat hati Yunho mengkerut.

Seumur-umur kebersamaan mereka, Yunho tak pernah melihat Changmin bersikap egois. Dia selalu tulus mau berbagi, malah mengutamakan orang lain dulu, menurut dan mengalah. Selama menjadi leader dia juga tak pernah dipanggil atasan karena Changmin berbuat aneh-aneh. Benar-benar maknae yang manis. Malah Yunho sering merasa selalu kurang memperhatikan Changmin karena sibuk mengurus yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya Yunho merasa bersalah tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan memilih tetap melanjutkan menyetir. Ia percaya tidak semua pertanyaan harus dijawab dan terkadang itu jauh lebih baik. Seperti saat ini.

_Kamu berhak untuk egois Min._

.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu membuat kehidupan mereka jadi anomali. Mungkin karena saking profesionalnya, interaksi Changmin dan Yunho baik-baik saja saat promosi album baru. Bisa bercanda dan tak ada argumen dalam memutuskan _stage act_ apa yang akan ditampilkan. Tapi saat berada di dalam van maka keheningan tak nyaman langsung menyergap. Ternyata dunia mereka hanya sebatas pintu.

Pintu rumah, pintu mobil dan pintu ruang ganti.

Menyedihkan ya?

Yunho masih sering menemukan Changmin seperti melamun. Dia mengaku hanya kecapekan tapi Yunho tak percaya. Boa, Kyuhyun dan Minho sudah diinterogasi tapi hasilnya nihil maka semakin yakinlah dia kalau kejadian itu adalah biang kerok masalah ini.

Termasuk membuat sakit maag sialan itu semakin rajin mendatangi Yunho.

Kurang tidur karena jadwal promosi yang padat dan koreografi menguras tenaga tapi Changmin malah mendiamkannya. Belum lagi pacarnya yang makin sensitif karena konsep kali ini membuatnya harus semakin mesra dengan Changmin.

Inginnya Yunho sih curhat ke Changmin tapi bagaimana mungkin. Sedangkan boa tidak kalah sibuk dari pacar itu. Alhasil dia hanya bisa meneror kroni-kroni di Suju dan paling banter manajernya, yang lebih sering memberikannya wajah kuyu sehingga membuatnya urung curhat. Kalau curhat ke teman non-selebriti juga tak mungkin daripada keceplosan yang tak seharusnya terumbar ke luar.

Secercah harapan sempat ditunjukkan Changmin ketika dia bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba banyak obat maag berserakan di ruang ganti. Tapi yang didapat Yunho malah kalimat sindiran tajam.

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan '_drama_' hyung."

Yunho ingin melemparkan semua obatnya ke muka Changmin saat itu juga tapi untungnya dia masih cukup waras. Akhirnya memilih diam dan berdoa hubungan mereka tak berakhir karena hal ini. Tidak lucu kan TVXQ bubar karena ketidakcocokan personal padahal berhasil melewati badai lawsuit. Walau staf tak berkomentar tapi Yunho tahu mereka was-was karena sebentar lagi harus menggelar konser perdana setelah lawsuit dan itu tidak boleh gagal.

Untung doa Yunho dijawab….tapi dengan cara sedikit tak menyenangkan.

Jawaban itu berupa Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu apartemennya pada jam 2 dini hari dalam keadaan mabuk. Yunho hanya bisa pasrah Changmin langsung lunglai di pelukannya tepat ketika pintu dibuka.

"Min…kamu kenapa?"

Tentu saja Changmin tak menjawab.

_Mabuk karena terlalu sedih kah?_

Changmin menyanyi tak jelas saat Yunho menyeretnya, karena kaki itu sangat panjang dan badannya terus melorot ketika dibopong, masuk ke kamarnya. Yunho susah payah mendudukkan Changmin yang terus bergerak sporadis di atas kasur agar bajunya yang bau itu bisa diganti. Yunho merasa seperti sedang memakaikan baju ke anak balita. Dia tidak tahu saat itu mata Changmin memindai seluruh ruangan.

Yunho tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil jerih payahnya mengganti kaos dan celana Changmin. Kini Changmin sudah bersih dan tinggal menunggunya tertidur. Namun tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri dan berjalan lunglai menggapai pintu, menguncinya dan mencabut kunci itu. Sesuai dugaan Changmin, hyung-nya itu masih suka pintu dengan kenop dan kunci tradisional.

Dengan santainya Changmin melempar kunci itu ke ruangan sebelah melalui jendela setengah terbuka di atas pintu. "_What the_?!" Yunho langsung panik.

"Wah…kuncinya hilang~ Kita terkurung hyung~" Changmin memasang wajah menyesal seolah-olah tidak ia sengaja. "Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa keluar."

Yunho menghela nafas dengan kesal ketika Changmin kembali bernyanyi dan bergerak-gerak tak jelas di kasur. Saat Yunho sedang berpikir menghubungi manajer atau pacarnya, karena hanya mereka yang punya kunci cadangan, Changmin kembali membuatnya jantungan.

"Dia tidur di sini ya hyung? Hayo….kalian ngapain aja di kasur ini? Aku bisa membaui ada bau asing selain punyamu."Changmin masih terus berbicara dan berguling ke kanan kiri. "Akan kuganti dengan punyaku."

Segala kekesalan Yunho langsung lenyap melihat sendiri Changmin menceracau seperti itu. Pemandangan yang sama parahnya ketika seminggu pertama lawsuit terjadi.

_Kenapa harus terulang sekarang dengan dia sebagai pelakunya?_

Yunho duduk di sebelah Changmin dan memeganginya agar diam yang akhirnya dijawab dengan tatapan mengantuk. Dia tersenyum getir saat menyibakkan poni Changmin yang basah oleh keringat karena terlalu banyak bergerak. _Maafkan hyung ya._

Yunho kemudian menunduk dan mencium kening itu. Hal yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lakukan selama mereka berteman.

"Sudahlah…ayo kita tidur. Aku harus bangun pagi untuk syuting."

Changmin masih berusaha bergerak di dalam rengkuhan Yunho yang semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. "Hssshh….ayo tidur!"

"Ngghhh~~" Changmin malah menggeram. Jengkel entah oleh apa. Yunho makin yakin kalau anak ini ngelindur dibanding mabuk. Kini ia melingkarkan kakinya dan membenamkan kepala itu sehingga Changmin benar-benar menjadi gulingnya.

Nafas Changmin perlahan mulai teratur dan matanya menutup.

….

…

"Hyung…aku tetap yang nomer satu kan?"

"Iya…iya…"

"Speed dial pertama kan?"

"Iya!"

_Maaf manajer-shii, mulai besok aku harus ganti speed dial-mu._


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOG**

.

.

.

_Finally…_

Konser pertama setelah drama perpecahan yang menguras kehidupan.

Tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Changmin dan Yunho ketika melihat panggung itu saat gladi resik. Akan seperti apa saat pertunjukan digelar. Besoknya mereka akan membuka lembaran baru. Hanya berdua. Resmi. Diakui secara hukum.

Tak perlu ada ketakutan lagi.

Changmin tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sepanjang hari dan kegugupan terlihat jelas di seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka sudah memiliki tur Jepang, namun ini beda. Ini di tanah mereka dilahirkan, sebagai anak manusia maupun grup dan didewasakan oleh pahit manis hidup, meski Jepang sudah jadi rumah kedua. Hanya kata "hyung" yang terucap selalu terucap dari bibir Changmin dan hanya Yunho yang tahu artinya setiap kali itu terucap.

Yunho bangga pada dirinya sendiri bisa tetap berdiri di sini bersama Changmin, si manusia yang bertolak belakang darinya tapi tetap menempel dengan banyak alasan tak masuk akal. Ya, setidaknya dia bangga bisa bertahan menerjang badai ego pribadi.

Di tengah kesibukan gladi resik,Yunho terus-terusan menatap Changmin. Dari tadi ia menimang-nimang hendak mengatakan sesuatu mumpung momennya pas.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar setelah beberapa detik tetap menatap penuh arti. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, tidak penting."

Jawaban itu tak pelak membuat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Kamu tidak akan mau mendengar yang ini," Yunho tiba-tiba merasa ingin usil juga melihat Changmin yang tampaknya benar-benar penasaran.

"Memangnya apa sih?"

Yunho sengaja diam beberapa saat dengan wajah serius, tentu saja efek menghela nafas. Dramatis.

"_Saranghaeyo Changdola~_"

Hanya dalam beberapa detik kemudian wajah Changmin berubah datar. "Kamu harus membelikanku lego karena membuang waktuku mendengarkan ini."

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat itu, yang bahkan diucapkan sambil berlalu begitu saja. Sebenarnya dengan minta begitu saja pasti juga akan dibelikan kok. Memang mereka ini aneh.

Yunho tersenyum memandangi Changmin di kejauhan yang sudah mulai dikerumuni banyak staf. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin bilang sudah putus dengan pacarnya, tapi tidak jadi daripada nanti Changmin kembali tertekan merasa bersalah.

_Sebenarnya karena perbedaan prinsip. _

_Prinsip paling utama, tidak boleh cemburu dengan Changmin. _

"Jangan melamun hyung, nanti manajer stage membunuh kita," ucap Changmin serius ketika berjalan mendekati Yunho yang memang sedari tadi sudah nongkrong di depan stage utama. Kadang Changmin itu lebih serius daripada Yunho di saat seperti ini, menutupi kegugupannya sendiri.

"Kamu kalau _nervous_ ya _nervous_ saja," sindir Yunho santai yang ditatap sebal oleh Changmin. "Itu hal yang wajar. Aku juga.

"Hmm…pasti ini akan keren sekali," gumam Yunho. Perasaan melankolis memang tidak bisa dihindarkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Changmin memindahkan matanya dari panggung pada orang di sebelahnya. "Hyung…"

"Apa?"

Changmin hanya diam menatap Yunho. "_I Know_," jawab Yunho sumringah.

Changmin kembali diam sambil menatap panggung, tapi kini beban di hatinya sudah sedikit terangkat. Changmin kembali ke dunia nyata ketika tiba-tiba Yunho melingkarkan lengan di bahunya dan menepuk-nepuknya. Changmin tersenyum.

_Hal pertama yang paling penting diingat adalah hari pertama kita bertemu.*_

Changmin masih ingat, sejak pertama disapa (gertakan) oleh Yunho ia sudah tahu tak akan bisa mengalahkan orang ini. Tak mau, lebih tepatnya, dan hanya berusaha menyamai langkah. Karena saat bisa melampaui maka dia akan berpisah dari Yunho. Changmin tak mau berpisah.

Yunho juga masih ingat jelas mata Changmin yang tajam ketika ia menantangnya untuk segera angkat kaki. Tapi saat itu Yunho sudah tahu jika Changmin mampu bertahan bersamanya maka artinya itu untuk selamanya.

…dan di sinilah mereka berada.

_Lalu yang paling penting kedua untuk diingat adalah hari ini.*_

_I promise you "forever" now.*_

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

(*) Quote from "Wherever You Are" lyric by One OK Rock

.

.

**Author speak up!**

*_tolah-toleh_*

Udah kelar bacanya kan?

Pertama, silahkan bunuh saia untuk yang tidak terima Yunho kupasangkan dengan pria lain. Kedua, silahkan bunuh saia untuk alasan apapun karena saia di sini begitu menyebalkan. Tapi kalo saia tewas konsekuensinya kalian ga bisa baca tulisan saia yang unyu2 laennya lho…huahahahaha~

Udah ah…serius nih sekarang *_ehem_*

Semoga timeline yang kupake gak ada yang salah ya. Dan percaya ato tidak…entah kenapa saia blushing2 sendiri ngerjain ini fic…hehehe. Serius…ini fic yang paling bikin saia minder buat ngeposting, antara malu n gak pede. Seperti biasa juga saia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan smacam "itu akhirnya Changmin sama Yunho gimana?" atau "itu tadi gimana sih?" dan sejenisnya. Saia berikan jawabannya pada pembaca sekalian…sukur2 kalian mau berbagi jawabannya di kotak review *_modus_*

*_hela nafas panjang_*

Semula saia pengennya ini fic diposting tgl 28 tapi apa daya kurang dikit saia tepar kena flu. Sepertinya efek ngerjainnya ngebut 2 minggu (buatku itu sudah ngebut). Leganya juga dapat ide ini pas sekali ketika yang memesannya akan ultah…hehehe…hope u like it nyah . jadi utang saia lunas nih dan ga usah kasih saia pe-er lagi! **Oh iya, noonanya mimin…**_**saia tunggu komennya**_** #**smirk

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah setia mengisi kotak review *_kasih permen atu-atu_*. Semoga semakin banyak pembaca yang berkenan mengisi buku tamu saia ini. Semoga juga para silent reader ini diem bukan karena eneg banget ama fic saia dan ogah kasih komen karena saking jeleknya ^^"

Kali ini saia ingin menyapa tamu baru, **Lunajung** *_hug hug_*. Karena ga bisa PM ato menyapa Twitter jadi bahas di sini saja ya. Saia kok yakin kamu marathon baca semua fic-ku padahal sebaiknya diirit-irit saja buat stock berhubung saia bukan author yg rajin bikin fic baru…hehehe. Saia baca semua komenmu dan merasa terharu. Terima kasih sudah begitu memahamiku ^^

Rasa-rasanya saia sudah lama tak melihat kehadiran **Vivi Minnie**, **vely alicia** dan **UMax18 **deh. I miss u guys! *_ga bermaksud nodong lho_*

Okay….see u next time! *_tebar cium jauh lalu menghilang di kegelapan_*


End file.
